


Tea for Two

by MarxyM3M3L0RD



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Modern kind of AU, Moving In Together, Multi, Possible smut, Slight crossover but thats gonna be a secret for now, too many tags and im too lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxyM3M3L0RD/pseuds/MarxyM3M3L0RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester used to live alone, but when his mental state worsens, his cousin, Executioner, moves in with him. Executioner used to live in a quiet little town named Salem before moving in. One summer vacation, he decides to Jester to Salem with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lil treat for everyone who's craving more Framer/Jester, seeing as this will be the main ship  
> also, released on my birthday!!

Jester blinked, sitting up as he heard Executioner walk around the house, packing up things. "What're you doing?" Jester asked, curious. "Packing up some stuff!" A yell came from the other side of the home. Jester blinked. "For what?" He asked, blinking. "Thats a surprise," Executioner replied. "A surprise?" Jester repeated, even more curious now. "Uh-huh!" Executioner smiled. "I organized... somethin," Executioner smiled.

Jester had been trying to figure out the surprise all day now, until he heard a car pull up in the parking lot. Executioner had already packed up everything and put it in hallway. He got up, smiling and opening the door. He greeted someone, walking in with a person Jester thought to have seen before. "Jester, this is Consig, my boyfriend. You mightve heard him and me skype before," Executioner murmured. The tallet boy smiled, waving at Jester, who waved back. "So, have you figured out where we're going now?" Executioner asked, smiling. Jester didnt quite get it. "If you dont know yet, just wait, youll see," Executioner smiled. They packed up the stuff into the car now.


End file.
